


Roses Sold Out

by jaydream



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M, Other, tcest, turtle cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydream/pseuds/jaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey was pretty sure that Donnie wouldn't even notice if he was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on the song "ROSES" by Meg & Dia.

April this. April that. April is this, that too, the other thing, and a whole box of pizza. That's all Donnie ever talked about. April, April, April. And Mikey was pretty sure that he wasn't the only one fed up with it. But he was pretty sure that he was the only one that it effected.

Mikey wasn't good with feelings sometimes. Sure, he could be goofy and huggy and kissy and whatnot. But when it came to deep emotions and feelings, he just wanted to hide away from the world. Either that, or just be goofy to the point that Raph would pound him into the sewer ground. More to the point, when it came to feelings towards Donnie, it just got even harder and harder to mask it over. 

Mikey couldn't remember when he'd started feeling romantic and affectionate towards his older brother. Maybe it was before April, maybe now it was after. Now that the ninja had set his sights on a pretty human girl, Mikey was feeling more and more dejected. Which is a feeling that he was pretty used to being the goofing off brother of the group and the one with the "lesser brains or brawn". But this was a whole new level of dejection. Donnie never turned away from him before. He was always the more caring of the four. Especially towards Mikey. When it came to his youngest brother, Donnie always stepped up and looked out for him. No matter what. But since April O'Neil came around, things had changed dramatically.

There were several things that drew Mikey towards Donnie more than Leo or Raph. It was the way his eyes lit up whenever he talked about machines, science, and other smart or technical stuff. It was the way the gap in between his teeth made Mikey's heart drop. It was the way he fought, talked, and used his brains. It was the way Donnie did everything that made Mikey so in love with his brother. 

But whenever Donnie talked about April, it made Mikey re-think all of the things he loved about his brother. Then again, sometimes it made him think even more about those things. It was a very confusing thing for the young turtle. He'd never come across feelings like these before. He'd never felt the levels of love, humiliation, and dejection that were boiling inside him before. Even the fun-loving ninja had to admit that he was hurting.

Now that April was living in the lair with them to be protected, it was even harder for Mikey to be around Donnie. Since she was always milling around and being near his brother, Mikey could never find himself to be around the both of them together. Or separately. He had tried to distract himself with video games, pizza, pranking Raph, and the usual "Mikey things". Nothing seemed to bring his mood up or distract him. It was hard-pressed to say that the young ninja was jealous. 

It was even more obvious that Raph and Leo were noticing Mikey's moods. But they really didn't know what to say to help the situation out. Mikey had confided in his oldest brothers about Donnie months and months ago. Both Raph and Leo had been just fine with their little brother's feelings, but knew that it was a hard thing to come by. They weren't sure about Splinter and they weren't sure if the mutual feelings would distract both Mikey and Donnie from their jobs. It was a very contradicting situation. 

Interestingly enough, Mikey found himself alone with Donnie in the lair one night while Raph and Leo took April out on patrol. The young ninja didn't know exactly what to do about the situation. He felt like he was going to explode if he didn't spill out his brains to Donnie. But then again, it could be a very dangerous thing to do. Especially if Donnie didn't feel the same. It would just be totally embarrassing. 

The brothers had been sitting on the couch quietly for the past hour almost. Mikey was trying to focus himself on a video game, but Donnie was sitting beside him tinkering. And it was always so adorable when Donnie worked on a new piece of machinery. Mikey could feel his defenses falling fast. 

Tossing aside his controller, Mikey crossed his legs and looked cutely and curiously over at his brother. "Whatcha working on?"

Donnie didn't look up, his tongue out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. "Components for the carts. I need to perfect them before we ever attempt to ride them again if we go after Shredder and his crew."

Mikey laughed shortly. "Yeah. That last time was a total bust."

"Well," Donnie looked up at Mikey, amber eyes meeting blue instantly. "I told you guys they weren't ready yet. But does anyone ever want to listen to me? No."

Looking down dejectedly, Mikey mumbled. "Sorry, bro."

Donnie shrugged and went back to tinkering. Mikey hated these kinds of conversations. It's all it seemed like they did lately was make small talk and squabble over things. He often wondered if Donnie knew about his affections and was just trying to avoid them. Ouch.

"Well if it makes any difference, I still thought they were rad," Mikey smiled a little bit, his freckles bouncing off his cheeks.

Donnie looked back up once more and smiled back, his gap showing quite cutely. "Thanks. I try my best you know."

"Of course, dude!" Mikey threw his hands up. "You're so GOOD at stuff like that! You're so smart and like, techy. It's totally rad!"

Laughing softly, Donnie grinned even more at the praise. It was almost never that he got recognized fully for all the hard, technical work he did for his brothers and their team. "Thanks, Mikey. I thought you guys didn't really appreciate the things I build and do."

"I can't talk for Raph or Leo, but I sure do think they're awesome," Mikey beamed as he bounced on his knees. "Except for that one thing. Your robot. Because, dude, it wasn't the same as having you around." Oops. Did he say that out loud? Mikey realized his mistake and blushed bright pink, his freckles bouncing off his cheeks even more.

Donnie shyly looked down and blushed as well. "Oh I don't know about THAT, really ... you--you guys seemed to do just fine without me."

"Hardly!" Mikey was relieved that his brother had also blushed. "You mean something to the team. If not, you're like the most important! We would get nowhere past the Kraang or anyone without you around!"

Donnie seemed to blush even more at the praise Mikey was giving him. "You over-exaggerate, Mikey."

"Do not!" Mikey stuck his tongue out.

Laughing brightly, Donnie grinned full throttle. "Careful or your face might stick that way."

Mikey retracted his tongue and laughed in return. He had started feeling so much more at ease with Donnie now. But he still wanted to hint and bring up some things. He still needed to get an idea. He still needed to know.

"So, uh, April, huh?" the younger brother sat back down on his bottom, crossing his legs. He set his hands on his lap to keep from fidgeting.

"What about her?" Donnie set aside his toy and looked at Mikey with squinted eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No no no!" Mikey perked up nervously. "I didn't ... no, I mean ..." He started stumbling over his words, trying to back-track and think of what he wanted to say. His brain was failing miserably and his words with it. Eventually, he gave up and sighed. "Never mind. I forgot."

Donnie frowned softly, noticing Mikey's giving up and ... sadness? Something else was there. Usually he was really good at reading people, but lately Mikey had been all over the place. Raph and Leo knew it, too, but they just wouldn't crack. Donnie had been asking his older brothers relentlessly about Mikey. He was worried.

"You forgot, or you don't want to tell me?" Donnie scooted closer to Mikey, his hands resting on his thighs.

Mikey looked up slowly at Donnie, meeting his eyes. "I just know you like her a lot, that's all. You know?"

"Yeah, I know," Donnie frowned, confused. "But what did you want to say?"

"I don't know, I forgot I said," Mikey sounded irritated which was really unusual for him. His eyes and body language gave that off too. Donnie tried a different approach.

"Do you like her too?"

Mikey's eyes widened. "No! I mean I like her as a friend, but, like, no. And I don't mean that in a bad way, either!"

Donnie nodded.  "But there IS someone, isn't there, Mikey?"

Shaking inside his shell, Mikey drew his eyes once back up to his brother. "Y-yeah. But. But how did you know?"

"Well it's not hard to tell you've been a little off," Donnie explained. "I tried to talk to Leo and Raph about it, but they wouldn't tell me anything. You've been worrying me, Mikey. I just didn't know how to ask you without scaring you off."

Mikey nodded softly, the ties of his mask fluttering. "I'm sorry, dude. I've just been totally confused. I've never felt like this before and it's making me sick all the time. Like in my stomach. And my chest hurts a lot. And dude, I swear I've never been so jealous in my life."

"Jealous?" Donnie raised an eyebrow. "Does this person have someone already?"

"Kinda," Mikey lazily swung around one of his nun-chucks, trying to distract from the conversation. "They really like someone else, though. So you know, I just try to stay out of it. It's no use losing someone over something like that, dude."

Donnie tilted his head, reading Mikey's body language again. He looked defeated. Sad again, even. But he was telling the truth one-hundred percent. "That's true. But you won't know until you try, ya know."

"Yeah, I thought about that," Mikey dropped his weapon and sighed. "I don't want to feel that feeling again, though, Donnie."

"What feeling?"

"Rejection, dude," Mikey looked at him. "It's the worst thing in the world, bro."

"Oh trust me," Donnie laughed shortly and sighed. "I know how that feels, Mikey."

The two sat in silence for a moment, looking from each other to the floor. Neither knew what to say next. Mikey didn't want to surrender his thoughts and feelings. Donnie didn't want to scare his younger brother off with any more button pushing. 

Had it not been for Raph, Leo, and April coming back, Mikey would have spoken up. But when the three returned, April babbled on about the patrol and getting jumped by the Foot Clan. When she proceeded to hug Donnie, Mikey got up and went to his room. Raph and Leo looked at each other with an almost defeated expression. They had hoped their younger brother would have settled things with Donnie while they were gone. 

Donnie noticed Mikey's attitude as he left and frowned. It was at that point that Raph wanted to grab his brother and slap him. For being the smartest out of them all, he sure was dense and stupid sometimes.

Mikey sat on his bed and sighed, tears forming in his light blue eyes. He looked over at the single purple rose that he had gotten during a patrol night. It reminded him of Donnie. It was purple, beautiful, and sweet. It was everything Mikey wanted. It was everything he wasn't going to get.


End file.
